


Becoming Harmonious.

by doredelion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alien Invasion, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bird/Human Hybrids, Cat/Human Hybrids, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Human Trials, M/M, Oikawa is the villain obviously, Prosthesis, Suga is bald but wears a wig, Why? Because he's a former monk, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doredelion/pseuds/doredelion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crow Squad are a group of young adults that have superhuman powers; be it from human trials, accidents and similar. Kageyama Tobio leaves the group to protect them, but they see it as a selfish move from the bird hybrid. Suddenly Hinata Shouyou appears, a young boy with an incredible speed and jumping ability, and wants to be part of the Squad. However, if he wants to join he has to gather back the Crow to the Squad which seems a hard job.<br/>In the meantime, Oikawa tries to summon a extraterrestrial army to the Earth just to destroy humanity and to be King of the Aliens which should settle the planet.<br/>The Cat Squad and the Crow Squad are the only ones who can stop Oikawa but they loathe each other so much and look at each other as concurrents. But they don't have much time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's not for selfishness. (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe.... it's been a while, isn't it... Sorry, life was ( and still is ) very chaotic at the moment, I didn't come to write anything proper! My other fics will be updated very soon and I deeply apologize! I had been improving during the last year and I hope that you'll like it!  
> But there we go; a new work from my side! I am hella excited to write this thing since it has been in my head since a good while. I am still gathering ideas and I hope that this fic will gain some potential. If so, I'll be free to write a sidefic about the lifestories from our characters!

_They need him._

But he is not interested in their concern anymore. He knows way too much, he knows Oikawa better than anyone else, considering the fact that this crazy guy had turned the former Setter into a fucking monster. But he needed the money for college, and Oikawa, a former schoolmate and teammate, who was also a rich fuckboy ( but the truth was, that his parents were all paying for his stuff, but who cares; being the mommy's son is such an advantage, especially if your parents were owning a company and their son is basically just a damn hypocrite who loves himself. Gross. ), was so nice and offered him the money if Kageyama offers himself for such experiment. Too bad it turned out into a crazy human trial, and all what Oikawa wanted to try is making his own Alien DNS, based on Human DNS and Animal DNS.

\------------------------------------------

_It was painful._

He had to deal with a lot of pain, insomnia, odd symptomes, craving for stuff he usually wouldn't eat; such as insects and the like. Yeah, it turned out very awful since Kageyama was one of Oikawa's human subjects.

' _That's normal_ ', Oikawa said; Kageyama could tell it's normal as fuck, because who the hell would eat insects after all? He knew about certain cultures doing it but... eating ants, worms... that eating habit was destroying his fucking stomach and he even went sick for days after that.

He was happy it ended after two weeks and he was able to eat normal stuff again. His back was aching after that, as if something would come out of his back. One night it ached so bad he curled up in pain, screaming, crying, and no one was able to help him. His parents weren't even at home ( when were they _ever_? ), so he was mostly on his own. He soon realized that something was growing into his back, and it felt so gross and overwhelming. The pain could be compared with the pain a toddler would deal with when their tooth were growing; but worse. It was the worst of all pain he could feel that night.

And then it happened.

With a loud scream, a pair of black wings were spreading onto his room. Tears, blood, sweat, all of that had been sacrificed for two hours of horrendous pain. Kageyama couldn't believe what just happened, he's not only human, but also animal; a hybrid, a monster. The whole thought of that made everything just... no, he didn't have words for this.

He wanted to ask Oikawa about this whole thing, but that asshole didn't want to see his pawn anymore. He was through him, and Kageyama had to deal with the fact that he became a monster.

His only escape was the _Crow Squad_ , a group of teenagers around his age, dealing with abilities, superhuman powers and whatnot. They welcomed him as a family member, and they even seemed his new family. But then he was sick of it. He enjoyed their presence, but when he heard that Oikawa was behind them he had no other choice but to leave.

\------------------------------------------

"Are you sure that you're not doing this out of selfishness, Kageyama?", Daichi's voice is mostly calm yet stern; losing one of his members was mostly like losing a child. Basically like a child that decides to leave his parent's house because he seems old enough to take care of himself. And Daichi is about two, three years older than Kageyama, but he has become a father figure for the Crow Hybrid; Daichi is the father figure of everyone who's part of the Crowd Squad.

"Is it because Noya and Tanaka fool around and think that you're the mascot of our Squad? You know that they're only-"

"I do know that they are joking, but it's not because of that." Cutting off the older is something that lacks on respect, Kageyama is sure aware of what he does, but he wants to clarify the whole topic; more or less.

"Daichi-san, I _really_ appreciate what you have done to me, really. But I can't work with that anymore. Especially when I know what.." Tobio nibbles on his bottom lip. He knows way too much about Oikawa's plans. He knows that Oikawa is an alien obsessed jerk, and he knows that this guy is crazy and needs to be arrested somewhere far away. The Crow Hybrid can't talk anymore, it feels like the words are stuck on his throat and won't come out.

"You belong to us."

"I belong to _NO ONE_ ", Kageyama counters, "since when do I belong to you? Since I joined you? I did it because you were my own and only resort. You told me that you know how I feel, but you are not like me! You are no monsters! I am the monster here!"

Daichi heaves a big sigh and closes his eyes. That kid is hard to reach, he knows best. "The only thing that makes you a monster is if you kill people with your ability. You haven't killed anyone but you mostly saved people's lives."

Kageyama grits his teeth. "Do you even know what pain I have been gone through? Probably not! I bet a mutation is less painful than an amputation and to live with one prosthese, right!?"

"Kageyama, that's enough!", Suga's voice echoes into the room. He has heard the arguement about the two and has decided to silently join it, remaining calm until he has had to stop the other from going to far.

Daichi's history about losing his arm was a hard topic to mention, especially towards Daichi.

"Sugawara, it's fine." Daichi heaves another sigh. "Kid's just too angry, I can understand when words slip like that."

"But-"

"Sugawara, how about you make some coffee or something else? Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

With that said Suga leaves the room with a frown and heads to the kitchen. _Don't worry_ , he says, Suga worries way too much about Daichi and his teammates.

"Kageyama-"

"No.", again, he cuts the older off.

"You can try to offend me as much as you want, you can be rebellious as much as you want. It doesn't make me kick you out of the squad. It's your decision if you want to leave, but think about the consequences. Don't you think it's a selfish move?"

"No, it isn't", Tobio responded, "It is not a selfish move..." _I want to protect you, is all. But you don't want to get it in your head._

"It's hard to believe you, Kageyama. You're way too self-centered. What will you even do when you leave us? Living in the streets?"

"No, I still have my old apartment my parents pay for every month. And I'll try to live a normal life. I won't become the stupid super hero stereotype such as Spiderman or whatever they're called."

Living a normal life. That's what the Crow Squad is even yearning for. Being part of the Squad means accepting their features and abilities, accept them and use them for a good cause. A lot of Squad members even have a job, just to adjust themselves into the humans, no matter which abilities or features they were blessed or cursed with; they want to become part of the civilization. 

"You can do that here, too."

"That's not it, really." _If I stay here any longer I get crazy. It's not that I don't belong to this place, it's because I get more and more paranoid about Oikawa. But you are just too blunt to check that._ "I am sorry."

Kageyama looks down before he digs into his hoodie pocket and hands the communicator to Dachi. He still avoids his gaze, not wanting to look at him.

"Think about it."

"I have already taken my decision, and I won't change my mind."

Daichi sighs again and grabs the communicator. "Fine. If that's what you want... we won't hold you back."

"How ironic, isn't that what you were just trying for almost two hours?" Tobio has to release a silly snort.

"No, I was just telling you how important you are to the group."

"Whatever..." he heads towards the exit. "Maybe you'll find someone else you can mess around with. I am not made for this."

Daichi looks after him, wanting to say something, but closes his mouth before he gets the chance to. Kageyama has grown into a son for him, despite the tiny age gap. But as much as Suga is the mother to the Squad, Daichi is the father to the Squad. And losing one of these precious children is painful.

Once the door is closed and Kageyama has left the Headquarter, Daichi falls back into his chair and rubs his temples. He heaves a big sigh once again. Suga decides to come in again, a tray with a cup of tea in his hand.

"May I?", he asks gently.

"Place it on the desk", Daichi says, not moving from his current position.

"Do you want some company or...?"

He shakes his head. "Would you, please, leave me alone?", he asks softly.

Suga comes close to the captain, standing a few inches away from him. Daichi lifts his head, his eyes are filled with tears. It really was painful for the elder, seeing the other leave. It was like a part of his heart has been taken away from him. Suga sighs and cups his face. He wipes away the tears from the other and looks down at him, with a sad expression.

"I know it's hard", Suga whispered, "maybe he will come back... just wait for a miracle..." a little smile displays on Suga's features, stroking Daichi's wet cheek with his thumbs.

"A miracle...", Daichi repeats, trying to smile as well. "You were never wrong with your prophecies... you know that he was coming, you know that he'll leave."

Suga nods. "Speaking of coming, we soon have someone visiting us. Maybe he might lighten up your mood, like, literally. So prepare yourself", he grins.

\------------------------------------------

Two days have been passed since Tobio left the Crow Squad; and in the meantime he has settle himself back to his apartment. It's an unusual feeling sleeping there, since he was used to sleep and reside in the Crow's Headquarter which used to be an abandoned pension. And for now he misses the comfy mattress he had there. But he knows that he can't come back, not even for the comfy bed and the good meals that Suga used to prepare everyday.

"Aaah- I'm sorry!!", a little, squeaky voice occurs on the street, and before anyone could even realize what happens, the orange flash has reached the next street. He's fast, and it's odd when anyone hears a voice when they barely can see anything. But soon enough the flash turns into a small guy, probably middle school's age, orange, messy hair. He now stands in in front of the Crow's Headquarter, and a big grin shows up on his features.

"The Orange Flash is here, Crow Squad! Be prepared!", he yells.

Suga is always right with his prophecies. Even this time.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that actually didn't take a century? I mostly wrote it into a row and have waited for the finished beta reading and correcting. But there you go, have the prologue! The next chapter will be up very soon!!  
> P.S: Beta'd. If there's still an issue to be found however, I deeply apologize for that!


	2. Ray of sunshine = Ray of hope?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The actual first chapter since the last one was a rather a prologue. And there we go, we have Hinata meeting the squad and getting his first job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me way too long for this chapter but HEY I AM NOT DEAD I AM STILL ALIVE AND YOU SEE I AM ON THE ROAD FOR WRITING THIS FIC AGAIN!!

"Daichi, there's some weird kid in front of our gate wanting to come in."

"What the heck does he want, man? Should we let him in?"

Nishinoya grins at his pal. "Well, he can _try_."

Tanaka raises a brow. "Did you just-"

"Yep! Trap master over here!"

Tanaka can't stop chuckling. He rarely has tolerance for Nishinoya's pranks and traps, but now it seems funny. Tanaka was the fire weapon master. Be it bombs, grenades or whatever, he always has something to throw around, as long as it makes _BOOM_. Nishinoya is actually one of the most defensive people of the squad. He once was given the ability to have a stealth body and is able to not be hurt by anything since then.

But their pranking session doesn't last long because Suga then stands behind him and clears his throat.

"Are you two pranking on strangers again?" he inquires with a stern voice.

Both of them stop chuckling and turn around to face the Mother Crow.

"Come on, Sugawara...! There's this little brat there and we want to have some fun!"

The Mother Crow furrows his brows before he peaks out of the window and sees the little guy standing there. A grin appears on his lips. "And there we go..." he mutters. "Remove the traps. If not I won't get you meat buns later!", Suga warns.

The shortest one just shows a pout at the other and leaves the Headquarter with a sigh. A few seconds being out he hears a "Uooooooooh!" and his attention is brought to the redhead.

"Y-you're the Guardian's Deity, aren't you!?" the redhead says, jumping up and down. Nishinoya just grins and proudly hits his breast.

"Yep! That's me! Now stay there and don't move an inch! There's a trap being around!", he warns in the aftermath but before he even can blink the redhead was standing in front of him which makes him... stunned. How in hell...?

"A trap?", he inquires as he blinks at the height difference of the other. He was even taller than Nishinoya who still stands there being stunned over the fact that the kid didn't even activate said trap.

"Ah, welcome!", Suga says who stands in front of the door. He smiles at the newbie and ruffles his hair. He can't stop it, that little bunch of sunshine is just too cute even though they just met. But obviously, Suga knows more than anyone else. Being a monk has it's advantages; he's not only good with the household, but he also has been blessed with healing abilities and fortune telling. He knows whenever something happens, he even predicted the little one appearing as soon as Kageyama'd leave the Squad.

The little boy chuckles at Suga's reaction. "You are the Mother Crow, right??" he asks excitedly.

Suga just nods. "Yeah, that's right! But tell me; how do you know so much about us?", he asks out of confusion.

"Well...", the kid starts, "I have seen you at the TV, at the magazines and newspapers and that's so so cool! And since I do an ability too I want to join your Squad so so much!!"

Nishinoya just laughs loudly and pats the other's shoulder. "Sorry, shrimp! But no fans allowed! Ask the Cats or the Owls, you won't come farther here- OUCH!", before he even could end the sentence he gets a simple hit on his head by Suga.

"How about you remove that silly trap of yours!", Suga says and turns back to the kid to ruffle his hair again. "May I know your name?"

"Shouyou! Hinata Shouyou!", he shouts in an eccentric voice, "and I am ready to protect this city!!"

Suga chuckles. "Come in, come in!", he says, glaring at Noya without letting the other notice.

Noya just rolls his eyes and tries to remove the trap by tripping on it on his own. A weird try, but there's like nothing else how to remove it.

\------------------------------------------

 "So... you want to be part of our Squad?", Daichi asks, sitting on his chair. Hinata is sitting in front of him, his legs are dangling from the chair. The redhead nods nervously because it seems like such an honor to meet the Leader of the Squad.

"T-the Little Giant used to be part of the Squad, and I am so amazed by your jobs of protecting our city!!"

Daichi nods continuously, but stops when the kid mentioned the _Little Giant_. "I see, I see..." he mutters and leans back on his chair.

"You know, being part of our group isn't that easy. You first have to prove your abilities by passing a little test", he explains. It seems like he knows what he wants to do with Hinata.

"What is it, what is it!?", he asks excitedly, his eyes having a certain glow that makes Daichi smirk. He can see the kid's enthusiasm and that's good.

"You know...", he sighs before he speaks again, "the Crow has left the group, and I want you to gather him back to our group. Is that fair enough?"

When Suga hears this he frowns a little. He could have expected this, but he honestly has some doubts about that. He knows how much Daichi is still clinging on Tobio; but would it be a great idea to get the tiny boy such a job?

Hinata blinks at the other before a grin shows up on his lips. "I'll do it!", he exclaims.

"Really?", Daichi raises his brows, lip corners form into a soft smile. It seems like he achieved his goal, not for Suga's likings. He heaves a sigh and leaves the room, which, obviously, has caught Daichi's attention. 

"Suga?", he calls after him, but the monk ignores him. It seems like he's mad at Daichi, obviously.

Daichi heaves a sigh before glaring at the redhead again. "So. You want me to show you around?", he inquires with a smile

Hinata smiles and nods. "Yes, please!"

"Then let's go, shall we?" he smiles and gets up from his place. "I'll show you your room too. While Tobio is away you can get the second half of the room."

"Really!?" Hinata widens his eyes and follows the leader with a big smile on his lips. Daichi stops on the hallway just to open a door. Hinata's mouth opens up and he all he can do was just being astonished by the room. 

It's cozy and not messed up, one bed has a blanket while the other one is empty but has a mattress. It seems like the rooms are made for two persons. Hinata looks around before his gaze goes back to Daichi who just smiles at him. "Make yourself at home, Hinata. If you have any questions feel free to ask. We'll have a welcoming feast later. Don't eat too much then." he reaches up to ruffle the other's hair, making him chuckle.

"Hehe... thank, Daichi!"

\------------------------------------------

Memories.

Good ones. Bad ones. The feeling of having left something called family... it's just way too odd when you wake up in a place that used to be your home when you are used to the Crow's headquarter. The air feels nice though, it's fresh and calming- not like the air in the city, that was filled with mud and fumes. But for some reason, it was not satisfying for the young crow. Being here doesn't feel... _home_ anymore. It feels strange, very strange.

Tobio sits up from his bed and stares at the ceiling. His bad is covered with black feathers since he didn't bother to clean up his apartment before he once left to meet up with the Crows. That's not _home_ for Tobio- _home_ used to be the place where he was not alone. Where he had people around himself who accepted him the way he used to be. Who didn't threw him away like a toy that was malfunctioning. A toy... so Tobio was nothing but a toy to Tooru.

"What am I just doing...!?" he groans, holding his face. He's not supposed to be here. He should just go back to the Crows- where he belongs. But is that even the right solution? Tobio left the crows because it's too dangerous. But is it not a selfish run, just as Daichi said?

He opens the window as he feels the breeze again. Summer is going to end soon, and it's getting cooler already. He releases a groan when he feels his wings coming out of his back and spreads them. A few feathers fall onto the floor, and once he breathed in and out, Tobio jumps out of the window. A flap, and he's on air, direction Crows headquarter. Maybe he was wrong all the time. Maybe Daichi was right all the time.


	3. Unwanted Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata arrives at Kageyama's apartment and decides to clean it up until the crow has found him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter came somewhat fast, right? I'm sorta on fire so expect some good activity as of now!

It takes Hinata one day to get used to everything. While his other companions are working for the city’s safety, it’s his job to look for Kageyama. He has a piece of paper with coordinates that will lead him to Kageyama’s apartment. Hinata lacks navigation skills and so it takes him a while to find the place. However, he tries his best, and when he arrives at the complex, he looks around. The door is wide open, and he walks in,  looking at every door for Kageyama’s apartment.

“So big...” he murmurs. When he finally finds Kageyama’s apartment, he notices that the door is unlocked and he could easily enter the apartment. “Not really safe… leaving the door unlocked…“ he mutters to himself as he walks in. The apartment is big enough to fit a kitchen, a bed, a couch and some other furniture. His parents must be rich if he can live in such a place.

Once Hinata looks around he figures that the person he's looking for isn’t at home. Maybe he’s just taking a walk. Hinata feels bad for Kageyama, living in such a messy room, and maybe- just maybe- it would satisfy the Crow if he cleaned up the apartment. A big grin appears on Hinata’s lips before he looks around for cleaning supplies. There are only two doors that lead to a storage room and a bathroom, and when Hinata takes the door for the storage room, he finds the cleaning supplies he was looking for.

“Yes!“ he cheers to himself, grabbing everything he needs.

He starts with the kitchen part and does the dishes, throws away the mildewed leftovers in the sink, and checks the fridge for something edible. He has noticed that the apartment has been abandoned for quite a while. The fridge stinks from the spoiled food and Hinata has to try HARD to make everything clean. He figures that Kageyama doesn’t cook much and most likely orders fast food to his door. Not that Hinata would mind it, but he knows that it wouldn’t be healthy for him. The redhead heaves a sigh at Kageyama, but he’s not mad at him. For some reason Hinata can relate to Kageyama- the lack of recognition and loneliness. Hinata didn’t have any friends before, and sometimes it was hurtful to think about that fact. He never understood why everyone was avoiding him, but he’s more than happy to be part of Crows now - happy to have a family.

* * *

 

“Who are you, and what are you doing!?"

Suddenly, Hinata can hear a voice from the window and he immediately drops the broom he’s holding. He turns around to see who it was and feels his eyes widen. It's _him._

“K-kageyama!“ Hinata shouts. “I-i uh…“ he swallows, trying to find the right words.

The black haired crow just groans as he remembers something and slaps himself on the forehead.

“I forgot to lock the door…“ he mutters, approaching the redhead before grabbing his collar. “How dare you come into my apartment, hah? Just because I forgot to lock it doesn’t mean that— 

“I-I’m from the Crows, Bakageyama!“ Hinata flinches and covers his mouth with his hand. Well, that was awkward.

Kageyama loosens his grip and stares at him. His eyes widen when he hears about the Crows.

“The… crows…?“ he repeats.

Hinata sighs in relief when he thinks that Kageyama won’t react to the nickname.

“Y-yeah! D-daichi sent me! He gave me a job to get you back!"

“Shut up!“ Kageyama goes to the window and closes it before he heads back to Hinata just to grab his collar again. “You’re too loud! No one has to know about my business with the Crows!“

“S-sorry…“ Hinata mutters with a pout. He looks up at the other crow and swallows. Shit, he’s beautiful. It's not Kageyama's attitude but his looks. His wings and the feathers covering him— Hinata can't remember if he has ever seen someone so beautiful.

“Your name…“ Kageyama orders.

“O-orange Flash…“ Hinata answers, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks and act normally. The situation is getting out of hand and Hinata doesn't know how to deal with it.

“Your _real_ name, not your _hero_ name."

“H-hinata… Shouyou…“ he answers and swallows, grabbing the other’s wrists, “b-but could you please put me down? Being on tiptoes kind of makes me dizzy…"

Heaving a groan of distress, Kageyama loosens his grip and squints at the Orange Flash instead.

“So… you’re the newbie I keep hearing about?“ he inquires. 

“N-newbie…?“ Hinata tilts his head. “O-oh!“ his lips curl into a grin again. “Right! I’m the Crow’s new ally! But how did you know about me? It… it should have been a surprise…"

Kageyama shakes his head. “Kiyoko-san told me,“ he explains. “She’s in town and told me that some newbie was looking for me."

Hinata frowns, looking at him.

“B-but why didn’t you come back then… if you were back in town…?“ he asks.

Kageyama averts his gaze and turns around.

“None of your business…"

“It is my business, Kageyama…“ Hinata insists, “it’s my job to get you back to the Crows!"

“Is that so? Well…“ he sighs, “then you can tell them that you found me, but I won’t come back. Mission accomplished."

“T-that’s not how it works!“ Hinata grabs his wrist. “They miss you… Daichi misses you… Suga misses you… and…“ he bites his bottom lip, “I’d miss you too if you don’t come back. I mean, we’re like… partners…“ his cheeks turn slightly red again. “T-they want me to share a room with you… which would make us partners, you see?" 

“So what?“, Kageyama grabs Hinata’s wrist with his free hand to free himself from the other’s grip. “I don’t care! I don’t care about the squad! I left because I had my own reasons—"

 “Oikawa Tooru, right?“ Hinata interrupts him. Kageyama’s face goes pale after hearing the name.

“Sorry, I went through your diary when I cleaned up, and I know it’s not cool doing that…“ he heaves a sigh, “but I know that you want to protect them… and that you DO care. You’re just scared, Bakageyama…“ he gently smiles at him, “but you shouldn’t be… I mean… I don’t know the Grand King that much but I do know what he’s capable of…“ he released a chuckle, “but honestly—"

“What do you know?“ Kageyama interrupts him, looking at the other with his eyes widening. He can't believe what he just heard from the other. Of course it's not really appropriate for Hinata to go through his private documents - and especially not his diary - , but he seems to know something.

 “Not too much“, Hinata answers, “but enough to know that he’s not good news.“ He shrugs and heads to the near couch to sit down— he pats the empty space of the couch, inviting the other to sit down next to him. Kageyama reluctantly accepts his offer and sits down as well, moving a few inches away from the other.

 “We’re talking about the Grand King, Kageyama…“ Hinata starts, “he’s known for experiments where he uses humans as his guinea pigs and to… mutate them.“ Hinata looks down, his face expressing a kind of sadness. “A… a friend of mine… fell into his trap but… he passed away…“ Now Hinata’s lips tremble and he tries hard not to let the tears fall. Of course Kageyama knows about the event; he has witnessed the experiment back when he used to work for Oikawa. He notices Hinata’s expression and sighs.

 “Y-yeah I… I heard of it… I mean… I was there when it happened… It was his first attempt and he failed,“ Kageyama sighs and moves closer, lifting a hand to rub over Hinata’s shoulder. He didn’t know that the victim used to be friends with Hinata. Oh, he feels so disgusting right now.

 “The Grand King is known to make heroes by merging Human DNA with Animal DNA…“ Kageyama says. Hinata looks at him with watery eyes.

 “Y-yeah…“ he says with a hoarse voice. “My friend was jealous of all the heroes that were either born with their powers or got them by accident. And he wanted to become a hero himself. And the Grand King seemed trustworthy to him so… he made a pact."

 “Oikawa… wanted to make his own Alien DNA… which is why he’s doing that. Not to make everyone a hero actually…“ Kageyama confesses, “he wanted to summon the aliens to earth."

 “Well.. The Grand King is the biggest alien, eh?“, Hinata snorts and wipes away his tears. It’s painful to talk about it, but it's worth telling Kageyama about it.

 Kageyama nods, agreeing with him.

 “Yeah… and I… I was one of his experiments…“ he confesses again. Hinata looks at him, his eyes widening. “W-what…? You?"

 The black crow nods. 

“Yeah… You know about my abilities, right? I mean—"

“O-of course!“ Hinata says. “B-but I didn’t know that you were one of his experiments, that’s…“ he swallows. “Why are you here then?"

Kageyama sighs, leaning against the couch.

“He didn’t need me anymore…“ he says. “Oikawa… I had to deal with pain and… weird habits but… he didn’t care… I was useless to him."

Hinata frowns.

“Useless? You? But… you’re way more than just useless, I mean… you seem a perfect result of his experiments!"

Kageyama just snorts and shakes his head.

“Not _perfect_ for him,” he answers. “I don’t know what he ever meant by perfect,” he rolls his eyes, “but I am sure aware that what he’s done to me is not _perfect_ at all."

Hinata gazes at him with a pout.

“Well, you look like a perfect experiment to me. I mean…“

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Kageyama interrupts him. “But now..“ he sighs, getting up from the couch, “don’t get me wrong but I want you to leave."

“Eh…?“ Hinata looks at him, frowning. “Why?"

He doesn’t understand Kageyama. Why does he want him to leave? What has he done to deserve this? What’s Kageyama’s purpose? “Y-you’re not lying to me, are you?“ Hinata suddenly inquires.

“Lying?"

Hinata heaves a sigh.

“Playing the good guy and acting as a pawn to the Grand King,” he mutters in a dark tone, squinting at him.

“I’m not a traitor…“ Kageyama insists. “I want to… destroy Oikawa… but I don’t want to involve any of you guys."

“That’s ridiculous, Bakageyama!“ Hinata shouts at him, making him flinch. “That’s what the crows are here for! To destroy the Grand King! He's one of their main targets, you dumbass!"

“You don’t understand—"

“No, YOU don’t understand!“ Hinata shouts again.

A moment of silence passes, the two boys gazing at each other. Now it depends on one of them to break the silence.

“What… do I NOT understand then, eh?“ Kageyama asks after a while, quirking his brows.

“I think Daichi told you more than once that their main target is the Grand King because he don’t understand the concept of the heroes! Making a hero by using Human- and Animal-DNA is disgusting! And he’s the reason our city isn’t safe anymore! You know the Owls, the Cats and the Swans, right? They’re all Oikawa’s doings! He ‘created‘ them by giving them Animal-DNA!"

“Yeah, but the Cats, the Crows and the Swans are pawns to Oikawa."

Hinata shakes his head.

“No, they aren’t. They’re independent but I’ve heard that the Cats and the Crows work together."

“Hm…"

Hinata keeps staring at Kageyama. He really wants him to come back but would he ever listen? He heaves a sigh before he reaches out his hand to grab Kageyama’s wrist.

“Come back?“ he asks, looking at him with his sweetest begging face. Kageyama just blushes and looks away— he seems embarassed.

“God damn it…“ he just mutters and looks at him again.

“Okay, fine!“ he groans, rolling his eyes. “Just… leave me the fuck alone when we’re sharing a room and don’t you dare go pissing me off!"

“Yay!“ Hinata smiles like he’s never smiled before. He pulls Kageyama in for a hug instead of just giving a hand, making the other blush heavily.

“O-oi! Let go!“ Kageyama pushes him away and huffs, Hinata just gazing at him with a smile.

“Heh, welcome back, Bakageyama!" 

“Don’t think I’m doing this for you guys. This is for me!“ he scolds the Orange Flash.

“Yeah, whatever!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to thank my friend Grace ( @musicprincess655 ) for beta-ing my chapter! They did a really good job on it ~~( let's not talk about the comments they left on the drive document, some of them were glorious lol )~~.


End file.
